hechizo fallido
by chica otaku 79
Summary: un inu-youkai una inu-miko una exterminadora un monje un kitzune y una mononeko un grupo algo extraño vengan y descubran sus aventuras
1. un hechizo dos afectados

-**idiota-gruño una hermosa mujer de cabellos de un azul electrico su mano se movia ansiosa dejando ver finas pero resistentes y peligrosas garras sus orejitas de perro con laparte de adentro blancase movian constantemente sus ojos del mismo color que la perla de shikon miraban con enojo al ex hanyou frente a ella que no dejaba de sonreir sus ojos continuaban siendo dorados y sus orejotas de perro estaban en el mismo lugar pero las marcas moradas en sus mejillas y la media luna en su frente del mismo color que sus marcas lo distinguian como un inu-youkai el macho sonreia con sificiencia en cambio la hembra gruñia por el enojo su piel era mas blanca que la del macho sus colmillos estaban preparados y ansiosos por clavarse en la yugular del maldito sujeto en su rostro habia dos marcas como las de la madre de seshomaru pero negras y en su muñeca habia una media luna negra pero adentro no estaba pintada solo dibujada las puntas de su cabello reposaban en el piso por su nuevo largo sus labios los cuales eran mas carnosos y habianntomado un rojo natural estaban entre abiertos tomo aire para decir auquella palabra mientras su mente la llevaba a recordar lo sucedido**

**inicio flash back..**

**-estoy cansada inuyasha-decia una miko medio jadeante hacia calor mucho calor y el hanyou no daba tregua**

**-kagome deja de ser una caprichosa mocosa sigue caminando-**

_**mocosa?...**_

_**-**_**uuyy pero que descaro el tuyo estuido pero-**

**-kagome robo mi frase-digo shippo cuando el monje tapo su boca**

**-callate enano ¬¬-digo enojado inuyasha**

**-oh pero si es inuyasha el hanyou que busca la perla muajajajajaja seras mi esclavo- digo una anciana yuokai desde los arboles**

**-fhe muere vieja-digo inuyasha tirando sus garras de acero que dieron direto en la anciana**

**-maldito hibrido..-una sonrisa torcida se formo en su rostro-****por lo que eres y siempre seras una bestia sin control tu lado youkai pide salir y lo dejare salir mataras a la mujer que mas dos personalidades****-digo con vos tenebrosa y una sonrisa que se anchoa cuando inuyasha brillo-un momento dige dos personalidades-un luz cubrio a aome-me...equivoque de hechizo-digo la anciana mientras a miroku y a sango les vajaba una gota de sudor por la nuca**

**la anciana se paro inuyasha fue el primero en salir de aquella luz tenia tenia las marcas en sus mejillas pero sus ojos eran dorados y a diferencia de antes tenia una media luna en su frente miro a los chicos que retrocedieron**

**-no me iso nada-digo inuyasha**

**\- *0*oh por kami nos esta hablando-digo miroku **

**-fhe de que hablan?-se acerco y miro su reflego en el baculo de miroku **

**-wow esto es jajajaj vieja te equivocaste-un sonoro gruñido que le provoco escalofrios iso que recordara a aome se giro junto con los demas**

**-señorita kagome-miroku la miro de arriba a abajo- *¬* valla que delicia para la vista-digo con perversion**

**pummm pummmm**

**-monje lujurioso deje de ver asia a aome-**

**-vuelve a mirarla de ese modo y te quito los ojos-digo con enojo el cabello de aome s habia alargado tomando un color azul electrico tenia dos orejitas con la parte de adentro blanca dos lineas como las suyas pero negras estaban en sus mejillas sus ojos eran azules y alrededor rojo gruñia mostrando sus grandes y amenazantes colmillos**

**-muajajjajaja tengo ahora a una hembra inu-youkai-rio la vieja inuyasha dio un paso hacia adelante pero un gruñido de advertencia de aome lo iso retroceder la anciana se paro detras de aome sus amigos vieron como una sonrisa en en demacia sadica se formaba en su rostro se volteo a una velocidad caracteristia de los inu-youkai y atraveso el pecgo de la vieja**

**-estupida vieja-escupiocon veneno se volteo ahora con us ojos rosas como la perla de shikon y se sento mirando al hanyou sonreir**

**fin del flash back..**

**-abajo!.-la fuerza con la que la palabra salio iso que el ex hanyou se enterrara en el suelo como si lo hubiera dicho 10 veces mas se levanto mirando l cuerpo enterrado en el piso que tenia un extraño tic en su pierna cual resorte inuyasha se levanto mirando con ojos endurecidos a la mujer delante de el **

**-porque rayos hiciste eso!?-bramo enojado**

**-A.B.A.J.O-grito a todo pulmon logrando que el peli plata armara un gran hoyoen el piso-como que por que mendigo idiota por tu culpa me tranforme en una inu-youkai acaso olvidas que no soy de este tiempoyo soy del futuro donde no ay youkai ademas de que tu estupida sonrisa de autosuficiencia me ase tener ganas de sacarte las tripas-digo con coraje despues solto un ronco y sonoro gruñido de advertencia al ver que se hacercaba como cazador a su presa obedeciendo a su instinto se agazapo mostrando sus colmillos afilados el macho miro con dureza pero deseo a la hembra**

**-ire a darme un baño-digo de repente aome parandose**

**-yo te acompaño-digo sango**

**-si-**

**con los chicos...**

**-inuyasha..-**

**-que?-miroku lo miraba figamente-por que me miras asi?-**

**-no estoy acostumbrado a verte de esa manera inuyasha-**

**-pues acostumbrate ya no necesito la perla-**

**-quizas la señorita aome la quiera para volver a ser humana-digo miroku**

**-no la dejare-digo decidido inuyasha miroku lo miro con sorpresa**

**-como que no la dejaras?-pregunto miroku inuyasha bufo**

**-escuchame miroku ella me pertenece es MI perra no dejre que vuleva a ser humana-**

**-pense que la amabas como humana-**

**.si la amaba comohumana la amo como humana la amaria aun si volviera a serlo pero como humana era demasiado fragil si en un descuido no pudiera cuidarle la perderia y no podria soportarlo-digo bajando la cabeza**

**-te entiendo pero sabes que esa decision debe tomarla ella-**

**-lose de cualquier manera la seguire amando asi que da igual-**

**digo recostandose en el pasto**

**unas horas despues..**

**todos descansaban inuyasha estaba recostado en un arbol cuando una serpiente caza almas paso volando**

_**debo decirle que ya no puedo acompañarla al infierno..**_

**comenzo a correr perdiendose en el bosque en aquella oscuridad de la cual sugio un ser de cabello negro y ojos rojos que miraba lascivamente a la inu-youkai que estaba recostada pasibamente en el piso se acerco y se hinco a su lado**

**...**

**-kikio...-la nombrada se volteo y no pudo oultar su sorpresa**

**-inuyasha?-pregunto con cautela mirandolo figamente**

**-si soy yo-**

**-que te paso?-**

**-una vieja bruja nos iso esto-**

**-iso?-**

**-emm si aome tambien es una inu-youkai-**

**-encerio?-**

**-si-**

**-bueno al menos ya no sera tan debil-**

**-no dias eso kikio-**

**-que sucede inuyasha ahora la defiendes?-pregunto con frialdadacercandose a el**

**-si..-paso saliva aunque no la amara la belleza de esa mujer era inegablese acerco mas y poso sus labios sobre los de el moviendolos con lentitud estaban en medio del beso cuando aparecio volando el boomerang de sango**

**-vamos-inuyasha tomo a kikio y comenzo a saltar hacia el campamento **

**...**

**sango habia arrojado con una enorme fuerza su boomerang en un vano intento por romper aquel campo de energia naraku se encontraba arrodillado al lado de aomemirandola figamente como enbelesado un campo inpedia que ellos pudieran quitarlo y el no les prestaba la minima atencion a ellos que estaban desesperados y aun mas ya que el ex hanyou no estaba y tenian una idea de donde podia estar y con quien**

**...**

**llegamos y lo que vi me descoloco naraku estaba arrodillado alado de aome y la miraba con anhelo?mire a sango jadeaba y miroku tambien habia un campo ambos me miraron y frunvieron notoriamente el ceño al ver a kikio en mi espalda la baje saque a mi colmillo y lo enrojesi pero no iso nada el campo segia ahi**

**...**

**era demasiado ruido sentia una amenaza ceca de mi abri mis ojos**

**...**

**vi como esas esferas rosadas se abrian la pupila se volvio fina al enfocarse en naraku salto asia atras con agilidad**

**-arroja una de tus flechas-kikio la arrojo pero parecio no hacerla nada al campo mire a aome sus ojos estaban figos en naraku al igual que sus orejas sus musculos estaban tensos y sus garras preparadas mostraba sus colmillos sus ojos eran azules bordeados con rojo las marcas en sus mejillas se ensancharon y se isieron como las mias el uniforme era el de las mangas cortas por lo que pude ver como la media luna se enroscaba en su brazo**

**-como demonios romperemos el campo-digo sango desesperada habiamos intentado todo pero nada servia aome se volteo u clavo sus garras en el campo el cual se rompio dejando caer algo parecido al brillo que caia sobre ellos aome jamas dejo su pose de defensa**

**-aome..-me miro con una sonrisa pero luego escondio su mirada vajo el fleqillo**

**...**

**los escuche estaban ay abri mis ojo y vi a naraku salta hacia atras mostrandole mis colmilos y atenta a cualquier movimiento lo vi pero estaba con ella con kikio una rabia me inundo **

_**el muy maldito...**_

**...**

**camine hacia ella pero antes de llegar solto un fiero y ronco gruñido mostrandome sus afilados colmillos naraku se arrojo sobre ella con una espada?que rayos hacia naraku con una espaa aome la bloqueo con su brazo lo arrojo hacia atras en su mano aparecio una espada blanca transparente parecia cristal un fuego rosa la rodeaba levanto su vista su rostro era normal al igual que su vista sonrio sadicamente**

**-que te parece si jugamos naraku-digo con burla naraku se arrojo hacia ella pero esta bloqueo con su espada la espada de naraku la cual comenzo a derretirse al contacto con la espada de aome naraku corto su muñeca y baño su espada con su sangre la cual se torno negra otra estoca con anbas espadas y un relampago**

_**en que momento se nublo?..**_

**penso inuyasha otra estocada y un fuerte sonido otra estocada ame se agacho y con una patada giratoria casi ase caer a nara si no fuera porque este antes de caer al pisose giro callendode pie inpecablemente**

**-astuta-digo naraku otra estocada y aome olfateo el aire otra estocada y aome salto por ensima de la espalda de naraku giro y le dio a naraku en el brazo naraku retrocediode un salto y se arrojo con fuerza sobre aome otra estocada y un trueno naaku se agacho cortando un pocola pierna de aome**

**-aome..-inuyasha desenfundo su espada **

**-esta pelea es mia-digo sin quitarke los ojos de encima anaraku-protege a tu perra-y miro con coraje a kikio otra estocadaaome giro sobre sus talones chocando la espada de naraku la cual salio volando y antes de tocar el suelo desaparecio aome enterro su espada en el estomago de naraku**

**-seguro es otra marioneta-digo con burla kikio**

_**maldita zorra se a buelto muy agil..**_

**-las marionetas no sangran-digo con enojo sangonaraku se inclino hacia adelante escupiendo sangre aome con una mano estirada lista para cualquier ataque retiro la espada del vientre de naraku acerco la espada a su boca y lamio la sangre**

**-pronto..-jadeo naraku-seras mia-y desaparecio aome se volteo hacia inuyasha y lo miro con frialdad antes de que pudiera reaccionar aome estaba besandolo mordio su labio y se alejo**

**-la besaste...-digo indiferente aome**

**-no espera..-esperaba un abajo pero jamas espero lo que vino un golpeque lo estampo contra un arbol inuyasha abrio sus ojos viendo confundido a a aome y algo dolifo por el golpe tanto fisica como emocionalmente**

**-y enzima tienes el descaro de negarlo..-su mirada era fria pero se notaba dolida **

**-aome..-aome pego un salto y quedo sobre uno de los arboles-aome baja dejame explicarte-oidos sordos aome cerro sus ojos-aome!-**

**-ya dejame en paz que demonios quieres tu maldita perra esta alli junto a ti ya dejame-digo con frialdad y coraje en cada palabra**

**-tu eres mi perra asi que ven ahora mismo-**

**-...-aome segia callada con los ojos cerrados**

**-que bajes maldita perra-gruño inuyasha con fuerza**

**-...-**

**-aome..-**

**-mi instinto ya confirmo que tu eres el macho de ella no tengo obligacionde obedecerte-digo en tono neutro**

**-tu instinto no lo dice hasta que no huelas su olor en mi y viceversa-aome vajo y preparo una flecha apuntando a inuyasha-a...aome-solto la felcha e inuyasha cerro sus ojos pero el impacto nunca llego escucho como la felcha cortaba algunos de sus cabellos y se dirigia irecto al bosque miro y abrio desmenduradamente los ojos en impresion la flecha abia tomado una gran cantidad de energia arrasando con medio bsoque**

**-kanna-digo aome de los destruidos arboles salio kanna con la espada de jacotsu**

**-que?-primero naraku y ahora kanna no comprendia a que venia el cambio**

**-esta espada te pertenece-arrojo una espada a los pies de aome y desaparecio en el destruido bosque aome se agacho y miro la espada la pico con una flecha y emitio una luz negra**

**-naraku baka-puso sus manos como en unrezo y comenso a recitar unas palabras en vos alta**

_**encerrad el mal que habita en este objeto **_

_**no permitas que su precensia sea visible**_

**le espada se levantoy quedo encerrada en un campo de energia**

_**encogedlo para que este bajo mi control **_

_**la sacerdotisa de la perla de shikon**_

**la espalda se volvio pequeña y parecia un collar aome lo tomo y lo coloco en su cuello**

**-la sacerdotisa de la perla de shikon esa soy yo-digo kikio**

**-primero ue yo sepa ni viva estas-digo con crudesa-y sengundo jamas tubiste el poder necesario para lograr lo que acabo de hacer-digo voltenadose y saltando de nuevo al arbol**

**-aome baja!-**

**-abajo-sus palabras salieron con firmeza por lo que se enterro profundamente en el piso**

**-maldita perra-gruño inuyasha**

**-si una maldita perra-sonrio con burla-una que jamas sera tuya-digo resecamente mientras giraba a ver el ocaso inuyasha gruño mas roncamente**

_**no por mucho tiempo disfruta de tu libertad por ahora perra pronto seras mia y solo mia...**_

**penso inuyasha mientras miraba a aome y sonreia con malicia y lujuria**

**continuara...**

**adelantos:**

**-eso no importa solo importa que nos llevaremos a esta inu-youkai es muy valiosa-el perro gigante solto un rugido estremecedor-eso es tennyo hemos venido por ti-**

**...**

**-crees haberte liberado eres la ultima inu-youkai ademas de una sacerdotisa eres muy buen premio jamas podras descansar-el pecgo del hombre brillo aun mas negro**

_**doy consentimietno a este nuevo grupo dejadlos pasar y que sufran por sus pecados**_

_**-**_**nos volveremos a ver dulzura eso es una promesa-digo el hombre antes de ser tragado por la enorme grita con los demas**


	2. tennyo venimos por ti

C2 tennyo venimos por ti..  
Una semana después...  
Una semana habia pasado desde ese agradable encuentro kagome no cruzaba palabra con inuyasha e inuyasha estaba como loco una semana y ella no le hablaba y sus instintos no eran de ayuda  
Esa perra tiene que aprender quien manda hazme caso  
Pensé que ya no abría un youkai dentro de mi  
Fhe no soy un youkai solo soy tu instinto si no la dominas otro macho terminara por hacerlo debes castigarla por ser desobediente  
Castigarla?no le are daño!  
Claro que no le aras daño solo le darás sexo fuerte y duro  
Ella es virgen eso le ara daño..  
Eso la marcará como tuya  
No lose no estoy seguro  
No le haremos daño solo será su castigo veras que al final estará llorando como perra por mas...  
Son reglas youkai?  
Si si no lo ases cualquier otro macho podrá reclamarla como sulla kouga naraku incluso sesshomaru..  
Que sesshomaru pero el odia a los humanos..  
Pero nuestra perrita ya no es humana es la ultima inu-youkai es mas que seguro que vendrá a reclamarla  
Mientras la cabeza de inuyasha era un lio aome iba pensando tambien  
Creo que debería hablarlo...después de todo no somos nada ademas se que no lo han echó ya que ninguno tiene el olor del otro en su cuerpo...aunque si la beso  
Hazlo sufrir..  
Suena interesante nada de golpes ni sangre como lo hariamos  
Eres astuta no te as asustado con mi precensia..  
Eres mi instinto no es muy difícil de deducir  
Jaja si es verdad bueno y la forma de hacerlo sufrir as que te desee que mire pero que no toque..  
Mm seducirlo calentarlo y dejarlo caliente  
Exacto asi sufrirá de lo bonito  
Esta bien hagamoslo  
Pero ten cuidado los youkai perro tiene al macho alfa una youkai de toda la vida por instinto obedecería todo  
Pero nosotras no somos youkai de toda la vida  
Exacto pero si creo que nos exedimos deberás disculparte ademas de que normalmente los inu-youkai cuando encuentran a una perra con espíritu libre tienden a quebrarlo ellos dirían que es una perra rebelde y deberán castigarla y premiarla  
Inuyasha quebrara mi espíritu..  
Sin darse cuenta aome soltó un fiero gruñido iba caminando adelante asi que todos lo escucharon miroku santo shippo y kirara dieron un salto asia atrás mientras inuyasha la miraba con duda  
Y a esta perra que demonios le ocurre ahora  
Se debe haber enterado que debes romper su espíritu..  
Que no romperé au espíritu..  
Claro que no los harás bestia eso solo lo asen los que fueron toda su vida un youkai ademas nos gusta que sea asi de salvaje y ay maneras de que nos obedezca sin llegar a ese punto..  
Inuyasha soltó un suspiro de alivio mientras su expresión se volvía calma por lo que sus amigos decidieron ir con el dejando a la ahora youkai sola adelante con lo que sea que le molestara  
Claro que no lo ara el no fue un youkai toda su vida es lo mismo que tu con la obediencia...  
Uuff lindo susto y lo de los castigos y recompensa como seria  
Fácil te portas bien te complace de cualquier manera que tu quieras te portas mal sexo duro fuerte y rudo..  
Que sexo fuerte duro y rudo me quebrara..  
Te gustara no llegan a ser tan rudos como para matarte simplemente años sientes muy adentro y son mas pasionales que lo normal ademas eres una inu-miko resistirás  
Bu..bueno vayamos con el plan..  
Inuyasha del otro lado tapaba sus aletas nasales gracias a que la oji rosa pensó en quien sabe que nada santo eso es seguro ya que su olor se mezcló con un poco de su excitación  
Jodida hembra quiere volverme loco en que demonios esta pensando  
No lose pero ese olor es condenadamente exquisito y excitante mierda contrólate..  
Contrólate!?como quieres que me controle con su olor rodeándome  
Lose lose pero recuerda ella es virgen si pierdes el control podrías lastimarla  
Ok me controlare...o eso espero  
Caminaban con tranquilidad cada uno en sus pensamientos asta que aome paro en seco  
-que sucede?-pregunto con duda inuyasha  
-ese olor a bosque húmedo y...madera fresca-inuyasha se olfateo discretamente  
O mierda es mi olor acaso no le gustara?  
-es...delicioso-inuyasha sonrió con arrogancia se acercó peligrosamente a ella con arrogancia  
-pues amor ese olor es mío asi que delicioso-digo sonriendo  
-debí suponerlo delicioso definitivamente va contigo-lo miro de arriba a abajo y miro descaradamente su entre pierna-podemos descansar aquí inu-chan-digo con una sonrisa angelical  
-claro perrita si estas cansada-siguió su juego  
-sango vamos a las aguas termales-  
-claro aome-digo sango sonriendo entendiendo ll que aome quería aser  
-inu-chan que miroku no valla a espiarnos-digo mientras comenzaba a caminar  
-no puedo cuidar de que no lo aga por que probablemente yo tambien lo este haciendo-los ojos de miroku brillaron de felicidad podría espiar a las chicas sin que inuyasha lo golpeé  
-pues no vallas solo a ver querido-digo mientras desaparecía en El bosque junto a sango  
-qe demonio fue eso?-digo miroku sorprendido por la actitud de esos dos que normalmente son muy muy muy tímidos  
-seducción dha-digo como si fuera lo mas normal  
-asi que se están seduciendo?-  
-oye si quiero transformarla en mi perra debo seducirla-  
Media hora después..  
Algo no va bien...  
Digo el instinto de inuyasha  
-algo va mal con las chicas-digo inuyasha parándose miroku iso lo mismo  
-como?-inuyasha olfateo el aire cuando una explosión se escucho de donde estaban las termales-vamos-a unos metros de llegar pudieron ver a un gigantesco perro de pelo azul eléctrico con marcas blancas en su rostro y vieron como justo en ese momento dos cadenas que venían de abajo atravesaban su pecho abriéndose formando una estrella cuando la atravesaron y luego eran jaladas y trababan en un intento por tirar al enorme perro que no daba tregua ya que seguía jalando sin importar el daño a du cuerpo llegaron donde el perro y pudieron ver a varios monjes y hombres que sujetaban las cadenas tirando mientras los monjes recitaban canticos en idiomas extraños bajo el perro gigante abia un campo rosa y dentro estaban sango y shippo  
-que demonios hacen!?-grito furico inuyasha al ver como trataban a su perra con paso amenazante se acercaba a los monjes que seguían su rezo un tironeo del perro causó que uno de los hombres fuera contra el y asiendo que cayera justo para evitar una daga que iba directo Asia el  
-encárguense de ese hibrido-grito un hombre con armadura y de cabello negro y ojos azules-debemos llevarnos a la tennyo-varios hombres fueron directo hacia inuyasha que los golpeo con facilidad al igual que miroku este ultimo se abrió paso asia abajo del perro donde fue absorbido por el campo  
-quien los envía?-digo inuyasha desvainando a tenssaiga  
-eso no importa solo importa que nos llevaremos a esta inu-youkai son muy valiosas-el perro gigante soltó un rugido estremecedor-eso es tennyo hemos venido por ti-digo el hombre el perro brillo y aun con las cadenas atravesando su cuerpo se pudo ver a aome con sangre que bajaba de su boca  
-ya dejen de cantar esos estupidos canticos-digo colérica poniendo de pie y juntando au mano en forma de rezo  
Mostradme quien es aquel de puro corazón al cual yo os perdonaré la vida  
El pecho de todos brillo  
Mostradme aquel que no haya tenido otra opción mostradme con quien debo demostrar piedad y mostradme,quien solo lo iso por la sangre y la avaricia del poder con el cual no tendré piedad  
Una luz blanca otra negra y asi se repetía en todas las personas que ay estaban  
Mostradme quien tiene el corazón puro y quien manchado  
-e..es una inu-miko-digo uno de los monjes con el pecho blanco  
Todo aquel con el pecho negro sus almas caerán al vacío del infierno condenadas por sus pecados mientras los de pecho blanco retiradse de este lugar enrojecido por la sangre de un inocente..  
Los de pecho blanco salieron corriendo mientras los de pecho negro fueron encerrados en un campo de energía  
Puertas del infierno mostrad su interior y dar paso a estos pecadores de almas corrompidas que kamisama os perdone pero sus pecados han sido demasiados  
El piso se abrió dejando ver una grieta con fuego  
-crees haberte liberado eres la ultima inu-youkai ademas una sacerdotisa eres un muy bien premio jamas podrás descansar-digo el hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules su pecho brillo aun mas negro  
Doy consentimiento a este nuevo grupo dejadlos pasar y que sufran por sus pecados  
-nos volveremos a ver dulzura eso es una promesa-digo el hombre ante de ser tratado por la grieta con los demás  
-kagome estas...-inuyasha no pudo terminar de ablar el campo que mantenía a sango miroku y a shippo protegidos se rompió al tiempo que aome caía hacia atrás con sus ojos cerrados inuyasha la sujeto a tiempo antes de que callera al piso  
Llevémosla con la vieja..  
-Vallamos a la aldea-  
-pero inuyasha queda a una semana-  
Transfórmate en un perro gigante tardaremos solo media hora  
Inuyasha brillo y después frente a todos un enorme perro blanco se imponía era un poco mas grande que sesshomaru y sus marcas no eran como las de el sino como las de inu-no  
-wau..-inuyasha se agachó indicándoles que suban lo cual hicieron de inmediato  
-coloquen a aome en mi cuello-y como inuyasha digo la colocaron ay estaban volando y aome descansaba pacíficamente o eso parecía

Kagomee...  
Quien es?  
Soy tu instinto vamos los sentimientos humanos no sirven de nada olvidamos  
Los sentimientos humanos si sirven  
Para que ablandan la carne haciéndola débil ante la necesidad de proteger a otros ante poniendo su salud a la propia  
Ablanda la carne pero fortalece el corazón,el espíritu y el alma..  
-ablanda la carne pero fortalece el corazón,el espíritu y el alma..-todos escucharon aquel susurro de aome en la semi inconciensia  
Que demonios susede?  
Su youkai interior la pone a prueba una inu-miko debe de tener el corazon puro no importa que sea o si tiene razón la otra parte debe ir por el lado bueno...  
-inuyasha...-llamo alarmada sango  
-que?-  
-aome esta hirviendo en fiebre ademas...-en ese momento aterrizaron inuyasha se transformó mientras santo y miroku sujetaban a aome  
-inuyasha eres tu?-pregunto kaede llegando con los demás que traían armas  
-si vieja necesito que a tiendas a aome-  
-ao...aome..-digo atónita al verla como una inu-miko-es muy hermosa-digo kaede acercándose-lleve la a mi cabaña-  
Dentro de la Cabaña..  
Inuyasha estaba sentado en su esquina mientras que kaede ponía trapos mojados en su frente para bajar la fiebre un gemido de perro herido se escapo de aome asiendo que el instinto de inuyasha se alarmars  
Despierta aome esta gimoteando de dolor  
Los ojos de inuyasha se abrieron y se acercó rápidamente asia aome  
-que le susede?-pregunto sujetando las manos de aome  
-no lose la fiebre va en aumento y le cuesta mucho respirar su poder sagrado aumenta y disminuye de golpe y su boca sangra constantemente-digo con preocupación kaede  
-perra no te rindas me oíste o sino te castigare..-digo con vos ronca y pensando en el "castigo"

Debía correr maldita estupida prueba maldición porque tenia que ser una inu-miko no podía ser una simple youkai o un hanyou no todo tiene que ser complicado llege a una parte del bosque oscuro en el que estaba un borrón rojo estaba frente a mi con otro blanco enfoque mi vista inuyasha y kikio..ja como no lo imagine era mas que ovio aunque no se estaban besando ni abrazando todo lo contrario parecían estar peleando me acerque mas y comencé a escuchar  
-por que demonios me dejas asi yo quiero aserlo contigo-  
-pero yo no quiero yo la amo a ella acaso no lo entiendes ya dejame en paz crees que nose lo que hiciste vuelve a tocarla y juro que te destazare maldita muerta-digo inuyasha  
-yo te amo-  
-pero yo ya no te amo-digo con frialdad  
-are todo para volverte a tener me oíste todo-aquella imagen se volvió en blanco y negro todo sucedió en cámara lenta kikio sacó una flecha y apunto  
-inuyasha...-

-inuyasha...-susurro aome aun inconsciente este solo se acostó a su lado

-que aras?-pregunto inuyasha paralizado  
-te matare y luego yo iré al infierno-  
-dejame moverme maldita-aome luchaba para poder ir asia adelante pero cadenas sujetaban sus manos y piernas una cadena se apretó en su cuello obligándola a escupir sangre

Aome escupió una gran cantidad de sangre  
-aome-digo alarmado inuyasha-resiste-

La flecha corto el aire inaudiblemente pero ella lo escucho libero au poder espiritual de golpe en un intento por que la flecha se detuviera

Inuyasha fue empujado contra la pared igual que shippo y kirara por una muy poderosa onda de energía que salio de aome de golpe era mas poderosa que las anteriores  
-inuyasha-digo preocupada kaede

Maldición la flecha seguía su camino asia inuyasha dejo su poder sagrado y soltó uno maligno quizás pueda redirigir la flech

Sango miroku y kaede cayeron de rodillas al piso el aire se abia vuelto denso mientras que inuyasha los sacaba afuera el pasto comenzaba a marchitarse por la energía maligna

La flecha se evaporo al igual que la imagen fue demasiada energía todo estaba negro  
En algún momento deberás saber como frenar la flecha sin aser esto que acabas de hacer podrías destruir media región con tu poder maligno y con el sagrado destruir a los buenos youkais eres una inu-miko esa es tu naturaleza y siempre la fue solo que no era el momento para liberarla  
No yo soy una humana una sacerdotisa  
Porque te niegas a aceptar lo que eres una...  
Fenómeno ningún cuerpo es capas de contener energía maligna y sagrada junta y si lo asen la proporción de uno de esos poderes es diminuta no puede ser liberada pero yo...los tengo a ambos u no en porciones pequeñas sino,enormes soy capas de sacar ambos poderes soy un fenómeno..  
Eres una tennyo..  
La belleza no es eterna en algún momento sr marchita  
Tu belleza si es eterna jamas envejecerás nunca morirás  
Pero viviré para ver morir a los demás  
Vivirás para ayudar a quienes lo necesitan

Cuando aceptes lo que eras será entonces cuando despiertes

Dos dias dspues  
Inuyasha estaba que destrozaba todo el bosque que rodeaba la aldea no despertaba siquiera daba señales de en algún momento aserlo al menos abia dejado de escupir sangre por la boca y su poder ya era normal y cabía decir que todos los dias un nuevo youkai aparecía queriendo reclamar a la inu-youkai sabiendo que esta estaba inconsciente pero lo que no sabían era que avía un inu-youkai que ya había elegido a la hembra como sulla,con mal humor porque la misma no despertaba y sumamente celoso en aquella aldea asi que los demonios no duraban demasiado ya que los utilizaba de saco de boxeo y ni siquiera debía transformarse con agitar su espada o sus garras los demonios eran destruidos los aldeanos habían construido una cabaña para los dos inu-youkais inuyasha no descansaba ay debido a que tenia que cuidar la aldea pero extrañamente esa noche abia un campo de energía sagrada  
Ella debe querer que estes a su lado...  
Entonces ay estaremos..  
Inuyasha se dirigió a la cabaña y la vio descansar la luz de la luna llena entraba por la ventana dando perfectamente en el rostro de aome haciéndola ver muy hermosa inuyasha se sentó en una esquina de la cabaña  
Oh vamos porque tan alejado esta dormida no te morderá  
Inuyasha se aserco y se sentó a su lado  
Y si tiene frio porque no la abrasas  
Inuyasha se acostó y paso sus brazos por su cintura acercándola a su cuerpo  
Y si su corazón no late bien porque mejor no nos aseguramos  
Inuyasha la coloco boca arriba aun abrazándola pero ahora el estaba mas abajo con su cabeza entre los pechos de aome,los latidos de su corazón lo relajaban por lo que empezó a ronronear lo que no sabia gracias a que estaba tan relajado no vio 4 pares de ojos que lo miraban con felicidad

Abia destrozado la mitad de su habitación en un vano intento por desquitar su furia sus rojos ojos miraban por el espejo de kanna la escena de aquellos dos inu-youkai con profundo resentimiento hacia el macho que descansaba su cabeza entre los pechos de la hermosa hembra  
-maldito inuyasha juro que sufrirá cuando su hembra se retuerza de placer bajo mis embestidas y lleve mi marca-digo con lujuria y odio en su vos

Sentía que su pecho vibraba con lentitud abrió sus ojos estaba en una cabaña que no era la de kaede y la vibración en su pecho miro y entre sus vemos estaba inuyasha con sus ojos cerrados y las orejas a los costados de su cabeza sus brazos estaban fuertemente abrazados en su cintura sonrió con ternura  
-miko..-inuyasha abrió sus ojos los cuales se volvieron azules y rojos sus garras crecieron y se incrustaron en el futon y mostraba sus colmillos gruño roncamente al hombre que estaba frente a el  
-sesshomaru...-


	3. escupiendo verdades y el flautista

-sesshomaru...-nada no le gustaba nada que el estuviera ay inuyasha sabia o tenia una idea de a que venia y no le agradaba

-inuyasha..-dijo con su habitual tono frio para después mirar a la inu-youkai que estaba atenta a cualquier movimiento se notaba por sus orejas enfocadas en ambos machos y sus músculos tensos-valla asi que era verdad una inu-youkai-dijo sesshomaru avanzando un paso inuyasha se levantó y gruñó roncamente

-no te le acerques me pertenece-dijo con voz lúgubre

-ella no le pertenece a nadie por el momento-dijo arrogantemente-perra tu vendrás conmigo-

-grrr-aome gruño y sesshomaru asombrosamente sonrió

-tienes carácter- de repente su sonrisa se borro-eso no es aceptado perra tu debes obedecer al macho-trono sus garras

-siempre y cuando el macho me gane-los ojos de aome se volvieron azules bordeados de rojos y sonrió mostrando como sus colmillos crecían tenia solo una venda que cubría sus pechos después los hombros y el abdomen estaban a la vista ambos machos vieron atentos como la media luna de su muñeca se iba enrollando con lentitud alrededor de su brazo y como las marcas en sus mejillas se agrandaban y ensanchaban haciéndose como las de inuyasha

-quieres pelear en tu estado-dijo frio sesshomaru

-mis heridas están curadas-dijo sujetando la venda con sus dientes-ahora podrían salir debo cambiarme-ambos salieron

-no la llames perra maldito ella me pertenece-dijo inuyasha tranquilamente

-ya te dije no le pertenece a nadie por el momento ella será mi perra-dijo sesshomaru arrogantemente mientras inuyasha hervía en celos cuando aome salio de la cabaña y miro a los dos machos con seriedad

-bien quien es el primero?- aome parecía muy emocionada

-seré yo-dijo sesshomaru dando un paso adelante, sesshomaru desenfundo su espada y aome iso aparecer la suya el primero en atacar fue sesshomaru que se lanzó contra ella aome retuvo el golpe con maestría mientras lo empujaba con fuerza arrojándolo un par de metros atrás sesshomaru sonrió con sensualidad y un ligero sonrojo apareció en el rostro de aome

-PORQUE DEMONIOS TE SONROJAS PERRA-grito furioso y celoso inuyasha

-como no quieres que me sonroje idiota aunque no quiera decirlo o admitirlo tu hermano esta endemoniadamente bueno-un tic nervioso apareció en la ceja de inuyasha mientras gruñía roncamente

-que mierda dijiste perra maldita y luego te quejas cuando beso a kikio-mala idea, muy mala idea, que aya dicho eso ya que la espada callo de las manos de aome sesshomaru se corrió entendiendo que el ya no era su contrincante aome se giro inuyasha soltó un jadeo de sorpresa al ver como la linea negra pasaba por su rostro(la línea era la que se transformaba de la media luna) una triste sonrisa estaba plasmada en el rostro de aome de un ágil salto estaba sobre el, poniendo su pie en su cuello apretándolo ligeramente

-duele, duele que todo el tiempo la menciones, que siempre me compares, duele que siempre todos estén atentos para ver si sigo su mismo destino cada estupida palabra que tu dices se grava a fuego en mi alma, cada estupido beso que vi con ella hace que me desangre por dentro crees que es fácil tener que amarte cuando tu corazón pertenece a otra, crees que es fácil siempre sonreír cuando te derrumbas por dentro, crees que es fácil no ceder ante la tentación de quitarse la vida-inuyasha abrió lo ojos al tener en su imaginación la imagen de aome muerta-pero pensar en las personas me ayuda en sango, miroku, shippo, mi madre, sota, el abuelo, y mis amigas sin embargo...-bajo su mirada-siempre que la idea cruza por mi mente eres tu el causante-las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras que inuyasha estaba plasmado quieto, reaccionó solo cuando una de las lagrimas callo sobre su mejilla se levanto y la abrazo pero aome se paro alejándose de el mirándolo con odio

-perdóname-

*Puedes perdonarme otra vez? No se que dije pero no pensé en lastimarte*

Aome siguió mirándolo mientras sesshomaru se acerco a inuyasha

-no la mereces..-inuyasha gruño al escuchar a su hermano

*Escuché las palabras salir Sentí como que moriría Duele demasiado lastimarte*

-tu que sabes!?-

-se que siempre la lastimas siempre eres tu el causante de su heridas..-inuyasha miro a aome las lagrimas bajaban pero tenia sus labios fuertemente apretados y sus ojos demostraban el dolor que ella sentía

*Luego me miraste No me gritaste más Estas quebrada en silencio*

-tu no sabes-volvió a repetir pero ya no sonó tan convincente como a un principio

*Daría cualquier cosa ahora para escuchar esas palabras de ti*

-lo se-inuyasha levanto la cabeza mientras sentía el olor de kikio

-ve..-dijo aome

-pero..yo-

-ve!-

-no...si yo voy tu-

-QUE VALLAS NO QUIERO VER ESA MIRADA DE LASTIMA ASÍA MI CORRE DETRÁS DE ELLA NO SERA LA PRIMERA NI LA ULTIMA VEZ YA ESTOY QUEBRADA YA NO PUEDES HACERME MAS DAÑO-

*Cada vez que digo algo lo lamento y grito "No te quiero perder." pero de alguna manera se que nunca me dejaras,si.*

-no iré no volveré a cometeré el mismo error-

*Porque fuiste hecha para mi. De cualquier manera te hare ver que feliz me haces *

-me gustaría creerlo kami sabe cuanto pero no puedo volver a creer en un cuento inuyasha- los ojos de aome se cerraron mientras su respiración se calmaba la linea negra volvió a ser la media luna

*No puedo vivir esta vida sin ti a mi lado te necesito para sobrevivir*

-no es un cuento sabes que te amo-los ojos de aome se abrieron de golpe acababa de decir que?

De repente los tres inu-youkai levantaron la vista al sentir el olor de naraku en el aire un olor muy fuerte e intenso

-que significa esto?-preguntó confundida aome

-significa que esta furioso-contesto sesshomaru-regresare con los míos-comenzó a caminar y al pasar por alado de aome se quedo parado-sí tomas una decisión ya sabes donde encontrarme-y en una bola de luz se fue perdiéndose entre los árboles

-eh dicho que vallas no servirás de nada si todo el tiempo estas distraído-

-si iré..-se paro y rápidamente tomo a aome en brazos

-que haces?-dijo confundida aome mirando fijo a los ojos de inuyasha

\- iré pero tu vendrás conmigo-

-estas demente bájame inuyasha-dijo aome removiéndose con fuerza

-claro que no te quejabas, ahora veras que ya no siento nada por ella-gruño inuyasha-y no te iras von sesshomaru!-

-Hmp me puedo ir con quien yo quiera-

-si como si fuera a dejarte-

Sin darse cuenta habían llegado las serpientes caza almas rodeaban a la miko que descansaba sobre la rama de un árbol

-inuyasha...-susurro con una sonrisa kikio la cual se borro al ver como sostenía a aome-que haces?-

-que quieres kikio no tengo tiempo-dijo tajante inuyasha

-hablar contigo pero con esa mujerzuela aqui no puedo hacerlo!-aome se escondió en el pecho de inuyasha aferrándose a sus ropas en situación de peligro extremo sabia pelear pero contra kikio no podría hacerlo inuyasha soltó un pequeño ronroneo y aome se tranquilizo kikio miraba atónita la escena

-me cambiaste por esa perra!-exploto kikio

-maldita sea kikio ve al grano sino me iré-las orejitas de aome se movieron lentamente enfocándose en el bosque mientras sus ojos tomaban un tono magenta inuyasha sintió el cambio en el olor de aome antes de que pudiera preguntar algo aome había saltado y comenzado a correr adentrándose en el bosque

-que..-

-ya comenzó -dijo con una sonrisa kikio inuyasha gruño y sus ojos se tornaron azules mientras,comenzaban a ahogarse en un mar de sangre kikio retrocedió intimidada-escucha inuyasha el dulce sonido-

Pov inu..

Mis orejas se enfocaron por donde aome había ido y no podía creerlo con todas mis fuerzas comencé a correr a mitad de camino encontré a sango y miroku persiguiendo a kirara que seguía el sonido sin dejar que ellos se subieran

-inuyasha sabes que sucede?-pregunto miroku

-el flautista!-grite maldita sea aome fue en su dirección llegamos a un claro solo había 4 figuras kirara en brazos de un sujeto que bestia un kimono similar al de hakudoshi pero negro en sus manos había una flauta dorado a su lado estaba naraku y lo que mas me hizo rabiar fue ver como acariciaba la melena de aome y esta soltaba ronroneos maldita sea

-inuyasha..-dijo con sorna naraku-te presento al flautista-el nombrado iso una reverencia

-oh no-dijo sango

-alguien puede explicarme algo no entiendo nada!-dijo frustrado miroku

-el flautista con su melodía atrae a cualquier mujer que quiere logrando que se enamoren de quien el quiera mientras constantemente escuche su melodía sino el hechizo pierde efecto-dijo sango

-en otras palabras..-el flautista sonrió-soy el encargado de crear la melodía de seducción-

-deja a aome ahora mismo-dije con rabia no soportaba ver como naraku acariciaba su pelo maldito aprovechado

-que dices no escuchas sus dulces ronroneos lo esta disfrutando-

Pov narradora..

Furioso inuyasha no pudo evitar transformarse y gruñir em dirección de naraku pero aome se transformó al mismo tiempo ambos inu-youkai estaban listos para un enfrentamientos mientras giraban mirándose a los ojos y sus garras rasgaban en suelo el viento soplo meciendo sus cabellos.

Inuyasha esquina a cada mordisco que aome le enviaba cuando vio su oportunidad trabó sus patas con las propias dejando a aome boca arriba sus filosos dientes fueron a parar a su yugular aome cerro los ojos pensado que inuyasha daría el golpe final pero este solo lamio su mejilla mientras restregaba su hocico contra el de aome

Mientras tanto abajo...

Mientras ambos perros luchaban sango y miroku arremetieron contra el flautista en un intento por quitarle la flauta pero fue inútil naraku lo ayudaba con sus tentáculos la flauta colgaba de la cadera del flautista que con una espada retenía los golpea del boomerang de sango

-kanna!-la niña albina apareció apunto su espejo a sango y miroku pero el espejo se rompió y kanna callo al piso-que sucedio?-

-esa mujer esta recuperando la conciencia -

-pues que esperas toca de nuevo no podemos perderla-

Continuara...


	4. el flautista: melodía de seducción y mue

El flautista tomo su flauta y comenzó tocar la dulce melodía inundó el claro mientras que aome comenzaba a gruñir mas violetamente se quitó a inuyasha de enzima y se coloco protectoramente delante de naraku

Pov kag..

Esa música esa maldita música mi cuerpo se movía solo mientras mi mente intentaba detener mis movimientos, nuevamente caí en una profunda oscuridad.

Poco a poco la oscuridad fue desapareciendo dando paso a una cálida luz me encontraba en un claro donde había una hermosa cascada con un pequeño lago una mujer caminaba tranquilamente su cabello era largo y color violeta traía un vestido largo y blanco de tirantes se giro y me miro sonrió ampliamente sus ojos eran negros y sus labios de un sutil rojo su tés era pálida comenzó a caminar en mi dirección con lentitud estando frente a mi sonrió mas ampliamente

-tu debes ser aome cierto?-su voz sonó melodiosa yo asentí-te estábamos esperando-

-disculpa pero quien eres? Y estábamos? estas sola-

-claro que no esta sola-de los árboles salio otra mujer su tés era tambien pálida pero su cabello era rojo sangre y sus ojos amarillos tenia puesto un vestido negro con una abertura en una de las piernas hasta medio muslo y un escote muy pronunciado caminaba sensualmente moviendo las caderas

-quienes son?-

-yo soy yoshomi-dijo la mujer del cabello violeta

-y yo yoshumi-dijo la mujer de cabello rojo

-donde estoy?-

-estas en tu cabeza estas en un gran problema pequeña-dijo yoshomi mirándome con dulzura

-si no logras desacerté del hechizo del flautista lastimaras a tus amigos su melodía es de seducción pero tambien es de muerte-

-como puedo romper el hechizo?-

-debes dejar salir tu poder el maligno y el sagrado al mismo tiempo-dijo yoshumi

-y como hago eso apenas y puedo hacer salir mi poder sagrado-

-para eso estamos aqui escucha te explicaremos como puedes hacerlo pero debes poder controlarlo porque puedes lastimar a muchas personas la clave es el balance que tengas en tus sentimientos-

-entonces solo saldrá el maligno-susurro aome

-no escucha tus recuerdo son la clave recuerda un momento triste-

-listo!-

-wau fue rápido -dijo yoshomi un poco triste-ahora piensa en un buen momento-

*-no es un cuento sabes que te amo-*

-bien ese servirá ahora quiero que dejes salir el poder manteniendo esos recuerdos en tu mente-

Mientras tanto..

Aome seguía defendiendo a naraku y el flautista que tocaba la música constantemente pero una ráfaga de viento envolvió a aome que volvió a su forma "humana" estando parada una estrella mitad blanca y mitad negra se formo bajo ella

-que sucede?-pregunto naraku mirando al flautista

-no me dijiste que era una inu-miko naraku ante el peligro sus protectores salen-dijo el flautista retrocediendo antes el fuerte viento aome los miro por el rabillo de su hombro sus ojos eran azules bordeados de rojo mientras la linea negra volvía a cruzar su rostro y sus colmillos largos

Con aome..

-escucha lo estas logrando pronto se romperá el hechizo pero nosotras saldremos deberás poder controlarnos-

-que..-

-esta no es nuestra verdadera forma cuando salgamos tomaremos otra forma debes ser capas de controlar la cuando lo hagas una cadena negra aparecerá en mi cuello-dijo yoshumi

-y en mi cuello aparecerá una blanca-dijo yoshomi

-bien lo lograre!-

-si no lo haces es muy probable que matemos a tus amigos-

-que esperen!-

-demasiado tarde-dijo yoshumi mientras comenzaba a desaparecer

-yo se que tu podrás aome tengo confianza en ti- dijo la peli violeta desapareciendo

-lo lograre sino...jamas podre decirle a inuyasha lo que siento por el-

Con los chicos...

Los ojos de aome brillaron intensamente mientras sus cabellos flotaban como si estuviera en el agua del lado de la estrella negra salio un gigantescos dragón

(aca van a verlo mejor link*

dragón negro espanol/dragones/imagenes/dragon_ )

Y del lado de la estrella blanca salio otro enorme dragón pero blanco

(aqui ta el link *

dragón blanco

. )

Inuyasha,miroku y sango miraban ambos dragones con una gota en la nuca y la frente azul porque les,gruñían a todos eso incluía a naraku y ellos.

El flautista y naraku tenían los ojos en blanco mientras sus manos estaban para atrás en forma de un cuerno (como inuyasha cuando aome le envía una de sus "encantadoras" miradas) mirado a los dragones aome se paro la estrella había desaparecido y sus cabellos ya estaban normales

-toca esa flauta idiota o somos historia-dijo naraku mientras el dragón blanco les gruñía

-si le hacemos daño al dragón y lo sufre aome tambien?-dijo sango

-yoshomi yoshumi-dijo aome con voz lúgubre ambos dragones se giraron a verla y gruñeron-soy su ama mas le vale comportarse-ambos dragones se enderezaron de la mano de aome salio una cadena blanca que atrapó el cuello del dragón blanco sin embargo el dragón negro abrió sus alas dispuesto a volar

-que esperan suban!-dijo aome mirando a sus amigos-pero antes..-se giro a mirar a naraku y y el flautista un latigazo venenoso basto para que el flautista soltara a kirara que corrió a los brazos de su ama subiendo por la cola del dragón blanco(todos estaban arriba quietos muy quietos xD) y otro mas para romper la flauta del flautista

-tu melodía puede ser de seducción y muerte..-sonrió ampliamente-pero no tiene el balance necesario estos dragones don la vida y la muerte y ambos descansan en mi cuerpo eso es el balance-el dragón abrió sus alas

Naraku miro intensamente a aome

-no me e olvidado de ti por ahora no me sirves ya que no tienes tu corazon-y el dragón comenzó a volar

-no te será tan fácil preciosa serás mía-una piedra golpeo la cabeza de naraku inuyasha se asomo por el dragón mirando con odia a naraku que le devolvió la mirada

-ella me pertenece idiota sueña-

-que te pertenece no me agás reír tonto-

-mal..-

-ay, ya pueden cerrar sus a malditas bocas-aome tomo bruscamente a inuyasha de su ropa y lo atrajo asía ella besándolo con pasión mientras inuyasha no perdía el tiempo y sujetaba posesivamente su cintura y una de sus manos fue a parar a su nuca profundizando mas en beso naraku ardía en cólera mientras que sango miraba hacia otro lado roja como un tomate y miroku sonreía de manera pervertida mientras cubría los ojos de shippo

continuara...


End file.
